Revivir a los muertos
by haruhi.kigasara
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por alguna razón Billy pudiera volver ala vida? y si se da cuenta que esta enamorado de su menor amigo Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

Revivir a los Muertos

CAPITULO 1

Escucho el sonido del despertador y abrió los ojos aun adormilado, lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, se encontró con el fantasma que le sonreía nervioso mientras apagaba el despertador y lo dejaba en su lugar.

-¡Vamos broamigo despierta! ~.-Le grito el cantante mientras frotaba cercas de él.

-Billy hoy es sábado... – Se tallo los ojos y soltó un bostezo, luego volteo y vio molesto a su amigo la noche anterior había apagado el despertador para poder dormir más tiempo pero el fantasma lo había encendido para despertarlo temprano.

-¡Sí! Pero… seme ocurrió que podemos jugar videojuegos, luego ver películas, vamos Spen levántate~

El chico lo miro ya mas despierto y le sonrió, de todas maneras ya no podría dormir conocía muy bien a Billy y no dejaría de hacer ruido hasta que se despertara.

-Está bien, pero primero comamos algo.

Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse bajo la mira atenta del pelinegro, cuando apenas se conocieron Spencer solía irse a cambiar al baño o en otra habitación ya que le avergonzaba que su primo lo viera pero después de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la presencia del cantante. Cuando termino bajaron los dos juntos para desayunar.

Billy comió su tan amada Mantequilla de maní y Spencer solo unas galletas.

Después de desayunar, pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando videojuegos, luego vieron algunas películas de acción por petición del cantante, hasta que se aburrieron y Spencer comenzó a trabajar en los cortos para su nueva película, mientras que Billy tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar un poco, estaban concentrados en eso cuando el ruido de el elevador los hiso hizo voltear, la puerta se abrió, Rajeev y Shanilla entraron corriendo.

-¡Spencer! Amigo tienes que ver esto!-Grito Rajeev mientras le mostraba un libro color rojo que tenía las paginas amarillentas y la cubierta desgastada de lo viejo que estaba.

-¡Aquí dice como revivir a los muertos!-Dijo la chica igual de emocionada que su hermano.

-¡Que! ¿Están bromeando verdad?-Spencer se acerco y le arrebato el libro a su amigo.

-Pagina 457 el tirulo es "revivir muertos".-Spencer ojeo el libro hasta llegar a la pagina que dijo Rajeev.

-Aquí dice que cuando un fantasma no se va de la tierra puede volver a meterse en su cuerpo y automáticamente su alma se junta a su cuerpo y volverá a la vida.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al fantasma que hasta ahora no avía dicho una palabra.

-¿Qué? No me miren así, no pienso ilusionarme, no creo que sea posible~.-Les dijo el fantasma mientras seguía tocando la guitarra fingiendo que no escuchaba.

-Chicos de dónde sacaron el libro.-Les pregunto Spencer

-Bueno una tía trabaja en una biblioteca y ayer llegaron libros nuevos así que desecharon los viejos y mientras ayudábamos a limpiar lo encontramos, bueno Shanilla lo encontró y….

-TIITURURURRUR~~~~

El sonido del celular interrumpió su explicación.

-¡OH! ¡LOLO Mi amor! esta en el centro comercial.-El chico ni siquiera espero comentarios de los demás simplemente corrió hacia el elevador y salió de ahí directo al centro. Spencer y Shanilla solo lo vieron marcharse, ya conocían a su amigo y como se comportaba cuando se trataba de lolo el supuesto amor de su vida.

-¡Bien Si esto realmente estaba en una biblioteca puede que funcione Billy, vamos tenemos que intentarlo!-Spencer se acerco a su primo y le quito la guitarra para que lo escuchara.

-Hermano… no estoy muy seguro… que tal si pasa algo malo, si desaparezco o ¿me vuelvo un zombi sin cabeza AH! No quiero ni pensarlo!?~.-Grito y se escondió debajo de la cama.

La chica solo observa a sus dos amigos-Bueno Spencer tengo que irme si realmente van a intentarlo tengan cuidado, nos vemos mañana chicos.

Los dos vieron como la chica de marchaba, Spencer volteo a ver a su primo.

-¡Vamos! Billy no creo que pase nada malo.

-No quiero~ estoy bien así bro.

- Billy no seas ganilla.-Se burlo el castaño

-Nadie le dice gallina al increíble súper famoso Billy Joe Cobra!-Dijo el cantante saliendo de debajo de cama y asiendo sus típicas poses de súper estrella.

-Bien entonces en la noche iremos al cementerio-Spencer sonrió satisfecho había conseguido lo que quería, a veces engañar a su primo era demasiado fácil.

Cuando cayó la noche los dos chicos salieron de la mansión a hurtadillas.

Llegaron al cementerio, Spencer llevaba consigo una lámpara, comenzaron a caminar entre todas las lapidas.

-¿Bien amigo asía donde?-Pregunto el castaño

-¿Que por qué me preguntas, como voy a saberlo?

-¡Billy es tu tumba! Tú deberías saberlo.

-Aahh! Es cierto bueno, yo no recuerdo nada de eso, como morí o donde esta enterado mi cuerpo, cuando desperté estaba en la mansión como un fantasma.-El cantante bajo la mira triste, podía recordar cosas de su vida pero el cómo murió siempre había estado borroso en su mente, no le gusta hablar de eso por eso nunca se lo había mencionado a Spencer.

El castaño vio la expresión de su primo y se sintió culpable por hacerlo sentir mal.

-Está bien busquemos tu nombre en las lapidas.-Le sonrió y comenzaron a buscar por todo el cementerio

Después de 2 horas… de búsqueda junto a un árbol alejada de las tumbas había una lapida que decían "Baruch Cohen" con letras brillantes.

Los dos chicos contemplaron la tumba.

-Entonces tenemos que sacar tu cuerpo de ahí.-Spencer retrocedió un poco, Billy convirtió su mano derecha en una especie de pala gigante la entero luego la saco llena de tierra que echo a un lado, floto hasta el sarcófago.

-Bro ~ esto sigue pareciendo una mala idea... sabes cuánto tiempo ah pasado y lo asqueroso que olerá una vez que lo habrá.-

-¡Vamos Billy ábrela de una vez!-Spencer se asomo emocionado y alumbro con la linterna hacia donde se encontraba su primo.

El fantasma abrió lentamente el sarcófago hasta retirar completamente la tapa, se quedaron sorprendidos, en el sarcófago se encontraba un joven de apenas unos 18 años vestido con un elegante traje negro que sujetaba unas rosas blancas, a su alrededor había una ligera aura azul.

Spencer se acerco un poco mas estudiando al chico detalladamente parecía como si solo durmiera, su cabello lucia brillante y negro su piel blanca se veía suave y delicada, incluso las rosas que debería estar marchitas estaban perfectamente conservadas como si el tiempo no hubiera afectado nada ahí dentro. Volteó a ver a Billy que contemplaba el su cuerpo igual de sorprendido que el.

Billy acercó una de sus manos a su cuerpo y intento acariciar su mejilla para comprar si esta tibio pero sintió como algo lo jalaba asía dentro, escucho como Spencer grito su nombre pero él no podía contestar se sentía demasiado cansado sintió sus parpados pesados hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Tal vez había llegado el final y todo eso solo sirvió para que al fin pudiera descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es un pequeño Spoiler del capitulo 2, espero que les guste la idea La verdad es que estado un poco ocupada y no he podido escribir pero espero esta semana terminar el segundo capitulo n.n espero siga leyendo y si tienen alguna idea en especial que quieran que agregue a este Fanfic me gustaría leerla.

CAPITULO 2

Abrió los ojos y sintió su cuerpo ligeramente más pesado que antes, escucho unos tímidos sollozos y sintió unas gotitas mojar su pecho, bajo la mira y se encontró con una melena café que se apretaba fuerte contra su pecho.

-Spencer…. Bro que pasa, ¿por qué lloras?-Spencer levanto la cabeza y vio fijamente a su primo, se limpió las lágrimas y intentó calmarse.

-Y-o…B-ill-y…Est…as bien pasaron unas horas y creí que t-u…- bajo la mira avergonzado, no había podido contenerse cuando Billy desapareció dentro de su cuerpo se desesperó no sabía qué hacer y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar no quería penderlo.

Billy se acerco al menor lo tomo de los hombros y lo atrajo asía él, Spencer sintió como los brazos de su primo lo apretaban…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
